


Hard Feelings

by ZenthrasJam



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Emotional Porn, Femdom, Identity Porn, Multi, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenthrasJam/pseuds/ZenthrasJam
Summary: Kama has lost control, and Ash offers it. Neither of them want to take it.
Relationships: Kama | Assassin/Ashwatthama | Archer
Kudos: 7





	Hard Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This was another art trade with my precious Ree (@ricoririsu), who serves as my muse and my enabler. I adore her, and I am glad she wants to share her thoughts with me. Kamabrainrot! 
> 
> (Unbeta'ed)

Kama always found themselves gravitating to the ones that felt passion the most. One could feel love and desire, but they could also lack passion, and that is something the deity didn't feel aligned to. What was life without feeling one's heart beating hard inside its cage? What was life, if not, series of passion bursts? When a mother pushed her child out of her womb, passion willed their existence. And even before then, to make a life the seed had to be fertile. 

Kama was all about that. 

It was no surprise for their master to see them levitate towards the archer, and have a soft spot for him. It was normal, expected... And they hated their master knew them better than anyone else. They weren't an open book, so why did everyone in that accursed place knew them like the back of their hand? It was uncalled for, and suddenly, Kama felt naked. And their clothing already was little... That was saying something. 

They did not find their Master's invitation amusing in the slightest. They were a single target unit, why would they be summoned to farm hands? It was ridiculous. Fūma was a lot better, and the kid did his job very, very well. Grumbling, they prepared themselves for the hunt. Only to find out today wasn't a rider farming day, but a saber one... 

And Ashvatthaman was there. 

Sending a poisoned glance to their Master, they grumbled and watched the Archer's eyes widen and shine with joy... It was a good day for him — and since they were watching, he would have to do his best. 

In a display of what he would call 'manly' power, the archer slayed waves after waves of enemies, just wanting to get it over and done with, but not without flexing once or twice those big arms of his, or his pectorals. He could feel the Deity's eyes on him, and he adored it. Oh, how he loved being the object of their desire, their passion, their adoration. He had been blessed in life to commit heinous acts, but now, in death... Drona would truly be proud of him. He had made amends, he had helped, and he kept helping. 

And he was fucking a God. A literal deity. Heh. 

He could see them scoff every single time he looked back while rolling in his chakram and winked at them — but despite all of their presumptuousness, he knew... Oh, he knew. That is why he amped it up a notch, going harder than he should on their enemies, making the chakram speed up and stop at his will, hurling it around and smashing skulls... His passion flew from his fingers, and he was having so much fun his deranged laughing could be heard all throughout the forest. 

And the Deity hated how much they loved this. 

The team presented their Master with the embers and blazes, and called home to be rayshifted back. It was time to have a nice meal and some good rest, It was also the moment the assassin dreaded the most... But they still were excited nonetheless. All of these emotions were filling them, surrounding them — it was intoxicating. 

That is also the word they would use to define the archer. 

The group separated, and left them alone in the halls. . . But not for long. The deity, in their masculine lean form, hauled the archer until they reached his bedroom, pushing him against the wall by his neck. Their eyes shone with rage as he sized the archer down, snarling in a savage and very unbecoming way, for a God at least. They hated to be reduced to this, to a senseless beast, but they also loved it. It was an ouroboros of sheer pleasures, and they didn't understand how a mere mortal could match their soul so well. Was it Mara? Was it their recipient? They didn't know and it mortified them... And turned them on. 

With a delighted wolfish smile, the archer's eyes went from the tent in front of Kama's pants to their eyes. Snickering, their calloused hands grabbed their cock, licking his lips alluringly and teasingly. Would Kama survive to this? He didn't know, but he didn't care either. They would come back to him, just as he would come back to them. And boy, if that wasn't a turn on for him... 

"You think taunting and teasing a Deity will bring you any good?" 

They growled, eyes flaring as their hand wrapped tighter around his neck. They could snap it if they wanted it, like a twig. They did not want to, though, but why? Why the hell would they care for a mere mortal man? Blessed by the God that had struck them down no less! Infuriating, ridiculous and pathetic, but they could not help it. 

"It has, so far. Let go, yer Majesty... Ya should know succumbing feels so much better than fighting it..."

"Burn in my flames, then. For they will be the last ones to taste your skin, and no one else's." 

And, upon saying that, he could feel how their lips crashed violently against his own, fighting over and winning the dominance in their kiss. Their hold in his neck made him wheeze, so they released him... For a second. Dazedly, the Deity looked at him again, their expression still prepotent. 

"Knees?" 

"Good." 

Kama praised, genuinely surprised he knew they wanted to be serviced. His lips served better when they were closed on or around them. Little did he know they had another thing on their mind. 

Licking their lips upon watching Ashvatthaman's circle on their flushed length, they threw their head back, a espacial hand reaching to the back of his head... He was trapped between the wall and the Deity, and they wouldn't have it any other way — Total control. And they wouldn't stop until they showed the redhead who held the reins in this relationship, even though they really didn't. They had lost control, and now they were absolutely angry at the fact they didn't even want it back! 

He hummed around them, suckling and licking with desire rumbling in his veins. His inner motorcycle revved, however, when they tugged on his hair, and he prepared for the worst. And when it came... Oh, he loved it. He was unable to do anything, and it is not like he wanted to. His throat was suddenly very full, and his mouth was forced open as his nose basically tickled that soft lavender bush. Kama groaned above him, and shook slightly. This is why he would leave his own life in Kama's hands. Their pleasure was also his own... And damn, shit was addictive. His throat would be sore after a thorough skullfuck, but mana ran wild in that Chaldea. Within a couple of hours he'd be okay. 

There wasn't an exchange of words between them, and Kama didn't need to talk in order to release all of their pent up anger. They usually were in control, but now, with this accursed archer...! They forcefully took what they wanted, and soon, a delicate line of cum and spit would join his cock and his lover's mouth. Adoration, anger, passion would shine in their eyes... This was a lot. They were getting overwhelmed, so they changed their form, and walked to the bed. Putting distance between them could help the Deity sort their thoughts. 

Ashvatthaman licked his lips, clearing his throat rather miserably. They had gone hard, but it had been nice. Oh so, so nice. 

"Better?" 

He asked, getting closer to the bed, basically asking them to join and lay with them. He knew better than no one else that what they had just done had been the start... And, like a dog following its owner, he went after them. 

"I will speak, and you shall let me speak, lest you want me to stop and leave you there like this."

The archer nodded, gold eyes staring at them with eagerness. They did not want to confess, but it was obvious enough. Ashvatthaman had seen how much they had liked his actions, and it would be stupid to pretend that hadn't happened. 

"I... As you know, I enjoy passion. I am the patron deity of desire, pleasure, and passion. Watching you today enjoy yourself and fight with such fervor... It pleased me greatly. And it would please me to see you fight harder, to see you let go of yourself and give in to your instincts as you just did. It would please me to see you and feel you mine inside and outside the bedroom." 

Were they claiming him? It felt as if they were claiming him... And Ashvatthaman was ecstatic. He knelt by the feet of the bed and pressed his lips against their feet, kissing their calves, and thighs, and then the inside of their thighs... 

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Trying to give yer Divinity what yer Divinity deserves."

"... Very well. On your back." 

They wanted him to feel just as suffocated as his love and adoration made them. It was hell and heaven together... And they loved it. Upon seeing him plop beside him they crawled on top of him, their fingers lacing together with Ashvatthaman's as he helped them position themselves on their face. Pressing down, one of their hands brushed his hair back, wanting to see those eyes cloud in pleasure... And they did. Ashvatthaman loved pleasing and serving, and serve he would. They rode his face, pressing their soft mound to his nose as he moaned in pleasure, slapping one of his hands from reaching his dick... 

It was the sweetest torture. Having Ashvatthaman like this, at their mercy... The age of Gods may be over, but this human could worship them like a thousand meek men would back them. No one would be able to replace him — And that was what mattered. 

Now they shivered on top of him after thoroughly riding his face, their legs threatening to give out, and they weren't even holding their entire weight. It was too much. It was always too much and yet never enough. But they had time.. they would always have that. 

"Have I pleased ya, Yer Divinity?" 

He asked when they laid beside him, his arms immediately going after them. Ash had fought and pacified them, and now the only thing he asked was to be as close as he could to them. And Kama, of course, looked lighter after having their fill. Calmer, and a lot more sleepy. It was only natural. 

"I am, Ashvatthaman. You truly are a warrior. In and outside the confines of a bed..."

They whispered, voluptuous breasts pressing against his own chest, but it was their words what made him whine pathetically. He had been waiting for so long, both for those words and they had... They had come his way. He would be rewarded by a deity that was enemy to the one that helped him hurt a lot of people... Helped him to commit their crimes. And he felt it was so wrong it was right. Moaning as if he had never been touched, the archer — arched. 

"N—No mind ga—games, yer Divinity... Please..."

"How pretty... I feel very inclined to tell you no and stop, my little warrior... but you behaved, and you did good. By our Master and by me." 

Their hands were skilled, and he was inching closer and closer to the edge of his orgasm while flailing miserably, but he wasn't able to let go... For some reason, he was unable to let himself cum. 

"What is it...? Are you asking me for permission? Fufufu... Should I torture longer?" 

They snickered lightly, and Ashvatthaman fought himself not to growl and bite them at that moment. Gods, they tested him... And he passed. For they leaned in, licking the shell of his ear before whispering. 

"You did perfectly, and you are here now, where you belong — In pleasure's arms. Let go, little warrior. Cum for me.. I am proud." 

In that moment, large white spurts came from the tip of his cock, and a loud growl filled the room as he forcefully came, much to Kama's delight. Breathing like a labor horse, the archer came down with his eyes closed, opening one just to see Kama swipe a finger on his thick seed, licking the digit and winking at them. 

Yeah... This God hadn't asked for a sacrifice, but pretty much had him by the balls. And he didn't care.


End file.
